Night Life
by WindlessHarmony
Summary: Working as a stripper is always fun, especially when one of your clients Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow.


**A random little idea that happened to pop into my head today, and I just couldn't resist writing it. xD Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

The brunette twirled around the pole, his skimpy little outfit blowing in the small churn of air. He leaned into the cold metal, shivering in delight at the coolness against his arousal. It wasn't unusual; the gay bar he worked at had a policy that all it's workers must follow. One of those rules was the vibrator humming inside of him, and another was to stay aroused in an attempt to attract customers to him. And Shuuhei did it well, using the things that he had the most skill with; the five senses. Teasing was in his nature, and he used that to it's fullest extent. Not a single male was able to take their eyes away from his lean frame; the fishnet stockings, black boots, frilly little costume that just barely hid the parts that the customers were forced to pay for.

He stopped by a particularly interesting male that night, staring down at him with lust-hazed eyes, the vibrator at a higher setting then normal. "What are you up to, handsome?~" He drawled in that silky smooth voice, leaning forwards to show off his neck. The stranger had shocking blue hair, and the moment he spoke, smouldering blue eyes were turned in his direction. Shuuhei giggled playfully, flirting with the unknown man.

"Hn, so the stripper finally took a notice in me, did he?" The man said, grinning widely. The brunette smiled innocently. "I would never ignore such a beautiful person~" The blue-haired male grinned wickedly at him. "Don't s'pose yer free tonight, are you?" He asked, voice sultry and low. Shuuhei squirmed against the pleasure shooting up his spine, reaching out to trace from the stranger's earlobe to his chin. "Find me later baby, and I'll take you on a wonderful little ride~"

And with that, Shuuhei danced back to the pole, just out of reach of the very hungry-looking male. That would be fixed later, but for now, he was still on the clock.

It began without pretense, without words or mutters. The stranger lifted him swiftly from the ground and pressed him against the wall, immediately beginning to ravish his neck. Lips attached themselves to his pulse, sucking on it as a hand reached up underneath his skirt. Shuuhei panted softly at the rough treatment, wrapping his legs around the man's waist. All of a sudden, he gasped, feeling two fingers slide into his quivering hole. They tugged at the vibrator hidden inside of him, still humming away undisturbed.

"What if I kept this in here, hmm?~" Shuuhei opened his mouth to speak, whether it be to agree or protest, but the blue-haired male halted any sort of noise by sealing his lips over the silk ones of the stripper. The brunette moaned in approval, their tongues dancing as the beautiful man holding him continued to shift his fingers around inside his hot entrance.

"Your body is begging for me, isn't it?~ The other growled into his ear. "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't, stranger~" Shuuhei admitted. He tightened around the fingers inside of him, hearing a sharp hiss from the blue-haired man. "Grimmjow. Call me Grimmjow." Letting out a feral noise, the man called Grimmjow pulled him from the wall and dropped him onto the bed. "All fours. Now."

Shuuhei giggled, wiggling his hips teasingly as he slipped into the desired position. He tipped his head back, grey eyes shimmering with lust. "Shuuhei~" He said, voice silky and teasing. "My name is Shuuhei." A dangerous smirk fell upon Grimmjow's face and the brunette was treated to an interesting show as Grimmjow tugged his pants off and let them drop to the floor, along with his shirt. Shuuhei almost began drooling at the tanned, lean muscle revealed to his eyes.

"Like what you see?" Grimmjow asked, jolting the stripper out of his thoughts. The male nodded and then the feral man was upon him. Three fingers slipped into his entrance, sparing mere seconds to prep him. Shuuhei moaned, fingers gripping the sheets beneath them. His cheek fell against the pillow, Grimmjow letting the stripper's anticipation build. But the blue-haired one had never been very patient.

Turning Shuuhei onto his back, he removed his fingers, the brunette letting out a whine of loss. The tip of something much bigger nudged his entrance. Muscles going taut, Shuuhei arched his back as something much hotter and considerably larger began to enter him. A loud moan escaped his mouth, his fingers digging into Grimmjow's shoulders. "Grimmjow . . . is big," he whined, clinging to the man.

But he was shoved against the bed, warm hands beginning to run over his skin. Grimmjow refused to move his hips just yet, wanting to tease Shuuhei. The stripper cried out softly as the feral man tweaked his nipples, twisting the pink buds in the pads of his fingers. "You like that, Shuuhei?" That voice asked, and he nodded, trembling against Grimmjow's form.

His hands shifted, nails tracing teasingly from hip bone to his nipples again, where Grimmjow scratched at them. Shuuhei whined, squirming as the blue-haired male went up to his throat, running his fingers lightly over his quivering neck. It was almost as if he was being teased with touch, and it was slowly driving him insane. "S-stop . . . teasing," the brunette said breathily, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's throat. A smirk danced onto those lips. "I thought you'd never say something; I was gettin' impatient."

Almost immediately, Grimmjow snapped his hips forwards, causing the writhering male below him to cry out in pleasure. The movements were quick and brutal, set at a rough pace that Shuuhei adored. With every driving thrust into him, he let out a string of moans. "That's right, Shuuhei. Sing for me~"

Fingers splayed along the sheets beside his head, Shuuhei's long black hair fanned out around him as his legs wrapped around the tan man's waist. The angle shifted, and suddenly stars shattered along his vision. Shuuhei felt drool begin to run from his mouth, lips parted in a silent scream as Grimmjow began to abuse that spot, all the while running his hands over his skin. With all the stimulation, the stripper didn't think he was going to be able to last very long. And judging by the grunts coming from the feral man's lips, Grimmjow was drawing close as well.

A skilled hand wrapped around his leaking erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. "G-grimmjow!" Shuuhei cried out. "Grimmjow!" Withering on the sheets, he fought to hold on, but was eventually dragged down into the white plain of pleasure. Nearly screaming, his back arched, fingers curled into Grimmjow's hair. Hot streams splashed against both their stomachs, the other male groaning at the sensation.

Spent, Shuuhei collapsed back against the bed, completely lax as Grimmjow continued to slam into his body. Drool ran from his lips, and a sudden animalistic sound was heard from the bluenette's throat, and teeth dug deeply into the side of his neck. The brunette cried out in pain as he was released into. Several moments passed before Grimmjow let go, lapping at his blood-stained throat. "Mah, mah, you're not supposed to mark me," he whined.

Grimmjow rolled off of him, sweat-slicked and panting. Peeling back the blankets, Shuuhei was yanked against the blue-haired man's chest, a teasing smirk on his face. "Too bad. I did," he grumbled. The brunette yawned and snuggled against the other's chest. "I'll let it slid, but only this one time," he murmured. Arms tightened around him, and they were asleep within moments.


End file.
